


World for Two

by GreenDevilSam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Feelings, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Missing/damaged limbs, Non-sexy shower times, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDevilSam/pseuds/GreenDevilSam
Summary: Connor sustains some damage and after being unsure whether he survived or not, Nines doesn't take it very well. He just wants Connor to be safe.





	World for Two

**Author's Note:**

> What was supposed to be Valentine's Day fluff turned into this hurt/comfort nonsense instead because I suck and am incapable of writing short fluff pieces apparently.
> 
> Based loosely on [this](https://twitter.com/tpkana7/status/1091495447514906625) [series of](https://twitter.com/tpkana7/status/1091967913693573120) [pics](https://twitter.com/tpkana7/status/1092559264277684224) because I love them. Enjoy!

There were so many warnings flashing red in Connor's vision that he could barely see past them. Errors blared at him, saying that his left leg and arm had sustained critical damage and to seek immediate attention. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he prioritized dealing with the most troubling warning first, his alarmingly steady loss of thirium. With a quick thought, he shut off the flow to his left limbs where the leaks were stemming from, his wrist and thigh. Other cracks in his chassis were present, but nothing as pressing as those two and as Connor pushed himself up onto his good elbow, he saw why.

Connor's entire leg from mid-thigh down was missing, plastic and wires jagged and cracked like it had been blown apart. His wrist was almost the same, a large chunk carved into his connectors and servos, leaving his hand inoperable. What was left of his CyberLife suit was in tatters and stained all over with so much blue the fabrics were nearly purple in places. A red box indicated that his thirium level was at thirty-eight percent. His processor scrambled to find the reason for his current state through the static of his recent memories.

Hank had yelled something at him as he ran into the building, tried to grab at Connor's jacket as it fluttered behind him, but the android had been too dead set on apprehending the criminal they'd been chasing through downtown Detroit. Connor had stormed down the halls of an old apartment building trailing the man up three sets of stairs. Then he had burst through a door and his visual processors went to static followed by a loud roar and an intense heat crawling up his thermal sensors. An explosion, his mind helpfully provided upon his review.

Brown eyes blinked rapidly as they scanned their surroundings. The plaster of a wall lay in pieces all around him in the corridor of the building and the door was in splinters. The remnants of a wrecked living room lay strewn before him, a broken couch on its side with stuffing all around and busted glass and twisted metal from the surrounding tables.

Connor didn't find any trace of the man he had been chasing, which made him glad to know a life hadn't been taken needlessly, but he was also annoyed that he had let a criminal escape. He sat up completely and made to stand only to remember he was missing a leg after he crashed back down onto the debris and couldn't catch himself correctly. His cry of alarm was tinged with static.

“Connor!” a voice that sounded like his own but deeper called out. He looked up to see an RK900 running toward him, dodging the rubble seamlessly.

“N-Nines…” Connor whispered in disbelief, not understanding what he was seeing. Nines had been back at the station when Hank and Connor had been called to check out the crime scene of a serial bomber. After analyzing the chemicals left behind, Connor had seen traces of the same components on a man in the surrounding crowd and as Connor approached him, the man ran. Connor had automatically followed. “What are you doing here?”

“Lieutenant Anderson called it in. I…” Nines’ grey eyes flicked to the side, “was the most logical choice to send into the building at this time.”

Connor took the little tell and the other's elevated stress levels to mean that the RK900 had run in without consulting anyone. Connor couldn't help the small smile that came to his face, happy to know the other cared.

Nines fell to his knees beside the damaged android, hands hovering uncertainly over Connor's wounds and LED pulsing yellow. “Is your condition stable?”

Connor nodded. “Yes-s,” static crackled through his voice again and he winced at the sound. He rebooted his voice modulator then tried again. “I've stabilized my thirium loss and my system seems to be running smoothly now, though edging on low power. I will need replacements for my limbs, however. My self-healing program can take care of everything else.”

Nines confirmed as much with his own scan, LED spinning yellow, then finally allowed himself to touch. His large, elegant hands cupped Connor's cheeks, smearing the thirium that had spilled from his hairline and a cut below his eye. What was normally a mask of stoicism was now a face full of worry. Nines’ eyebrows were drawn close together and his lips were pulled into a deep frown. “Why didn't you wait for backup? We talked about this.”

“I know, I'm sorry,” Connor grimaced, “I wasn't thinking.”

Nines sighed heavily and nodded. “Good, so long as we are on the same page.” He leaned forward and, to Connor's surprise, stuck his tongue out and licked at the blue blood on his cheek.

Connor quirked a brow. “What are you doing?”

“Your thirium does not seem to contain any contaminants, so you will not be needing a flush along with the new limbs.” Nines stated matter of factly while he worked on removing the remains of Connor's grey coat. He then leaned back to peel off his own black and white jacket and wrapped it around Connor's shoulders, helping to get his disabled arm through the too long sleeve. Connor just watched his face the whole time, picking out the almost imperceptible twitches of his lips and brows that told the story of how bothered Nines was by the sight before him.

Connor made to speak, to reassure once again that he was ok, but Nines’ suddenly intense gaze snapped to his, grey eyes alight with something Connor couldn't quite place and a deep frown on his lips.

“I was… I just… let's just go home, I can repair you there. The Lieutenant will see that this scene is taken care of.” The pensive look on Nines’ face made Connor's chest tighten with regret over his actions. He didn't like seeing what looked like fear in Nines’ eyes, but he just nodded in reply and allowed the other to slip an arm around his back and under his one good leg to carry him out of the building.

Connor kept his worried gaze locked on Nines as they descended, watching as he carefully molded his features back into an emotionless mask. He didn't like when Nines hid his feelings away, but he understood that the RK900 liked to keep up his reputation of being a stoic machine around anyone that wasn't his predecessor. With a sigh, Connor leaned his head on Nines’ shoulder and closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of the warm and soft black shirt beneath his cheek and the steady thrum of a thirium pump instead of the guilt that was taking root in his mind.

Hank was not happy when the two androids finally emerged, but it was obvious he was relieved to see Connor was still functioning, even if he was no longer in one piece. Nines was quick to explain that they would be heading home for repairs, where Connor kept some spare parts, and headed straight for the automated cab that he had summoned on their way down through the building. The Lieutenant let them go only because he knew he could get a statement and footage from Connor later, and because he now had a crime scene to oversee.

Both androids were silent the whole way home, though Nines never relinquished his hold on the other even sitting in the car. Connor was then taken into the bathroom and sat atop the closed toilet seat while Nines went to retrieve their home repair kit. This was to both keep the carpets clean of any spills and to keep Sumo from interfering, who whined and pawed pitifully at the door.

Nines set down two large attaché cases and a couple of pouches of thirium then set to work on removing the remnants of Connor's attire. He kneeled in front of the toilet and rolled up his sleeves to keep his shirt from getting dirty then carefully slipped Connor's arms from his jacket and laid it on the back of the toilet. Connor flinched when Nines then proceeded to rip what was left of his white shirt and drop the scraps to the floor. He knew it was way past mending, but Nines still could've just undone the last remaining buttons instead. Connor pouted as he watched Nines at least be gentler with his dark jeans, unbuttoning and sliding them down his one leg along with his boxer-briefs. He would need a new pair of shoes, he noted. He hadn't registered until then that his Oxfords had been left at the scene, if they were even still intact.

Connor looked down at his bare body, unconcerned with his nudity seeing as he didn’t have any genitalia to hide, but he grimaced at the multitude of white patches in his skin that he saw. Most only amounted to dents, but there were a few places along his stomach where debris had torn through him. Luckily nothing vital had been hit, other than the damage done to his limbs anyway. Connor wiggled the stump of his leg.

“We will have to get these smoothed out later,” Nines said as he traced a thumb over an indent just above Connor's hip, feeling the other shudder at the touch. He then tapped at the mangled thigh. “Disengage this, I'll replace the whole thing.”

Connor nodded and, following the removal of his skin from the area and a quick series of clicks, his thigh popped off at the hip into Nines’ waiting hands. It was placed out of the way to be recycled later and a brand-new leg was produced from one of the black cases. It was quickly snapped into place and synced with Connor's systems. He wiggled his toes with a small smile.

“Is everything good?” Nines asked, absently running his hand up and down Connor's new thigh as his skin covered the white plastic.

Connor nodded, “Yes, all systems operational.”

Nines hummed then reached for Connor's left arm. “Remove this one from the elbow. Your shoulder is still intact so no need to replace the whole thing.” Connor did as told and the parts were swapped. He flexed his fingers, wishing he had his quarter to run a calibration. He would need to retrieve it before it was thrown out with his ruined pants.

“Good as new. Thank you, Nines.” Nines opened his mouth to reply but was struck silent as Connor leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling the other into a hug. Nines only hesitated half a second before sliding his arms around Connor's back and squeezing. Connor was warm and whole and _safe_. He rested his forehead on Connor's shoulder, snuggling into his neck, and just breathed. He smelled smoke, fire and dust—tasted thirium when he stuck his tongue out—and frowned in hate of the reminder, LED filling with a pulse of red.

“You should wash up. Come.” Nines pulled away from the embrace and stood, helping Connor to his feet though he knew it wasn't needed.

Connor just smiled and slurped on a thirium pouch while he watched the other move to the tub to turn on the shower. When he finished drinking, his levels weren't at one hundred percent, but they were within an acceptable enough range for his system to function properly. He could top off later. He smoothed a hand up Nines’ back and asked, “Will you join me?”

Nines gave a quirk of his lips as he eyed his fellow android. His skin was still pockmarked with white dents, but the tears in his chassis looked to have finished healing, the only sign that they had been there being the blue trails that they had left behind. The thirium had begun to evaporate, but Nines could still see it all in his mind palace and wanted desperately to wash it all away. He unbuttoned his high-collared shirt and stripped off his jeans to stand bare beside Connor before helping him step into the tub and following him in.

The water was hot as it cascaded across their sensors and impaired their vision with steam, but it washed away the evidence of the night in a murky grey and blue trail. Nines wiped the thirium from Connor's face with gentle strokes of a washcloth while the other tried to soothe Nines’ serious expression by running his thumb across his furrowed brow. It worked enough to bring back his neutral countenance at least.

“Nines, I'm okay, really,” Connor tried to reassure. Nines’ fingers twitched against his cheek.

“I just…” The washcloth made a wet squelch over the roar of the water as it was dropped to the floor in favor of Nines clutching onto Connor like his life depended on it. His stress levels were skyrocketing, LED flickering between yellow and red as he hid his face in Connor's neck once again. “Just… promise me you won't do something like that again.” His voice was barely a whisper, tinged with fear and sorrow.

Connor held onto the other just as tightly, bodies flush so that there was no space in between. “I…” They both knew with their line of work that Connor could never actually promise something like that, but just hearing the words would go a long way in calming the anxiety Nines was currently feeling. “I won't, Nines, I promise.” With a tilt of his head, Connor placed a soft kiss in Nines’ hair and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Nines let out a shuddering breath like he was fighting back tears. It felt like his respiratory system was failing, his throat constricting from no outside stimulus. He had seriously thought he might have lost Connor earlier. There were no back-up bodies now, no cloud to sync to to store their memories. Nines opened an interface by peeling back his skin where it rested against a sculpted shoulder blade and told Connor as much, poured his thoughts and fears into a tidal wave that actually caused Connor to stumble, processor nearly overclocking from the influx of data.

The tears that leaked from Connor's big dark eyes were concealed by the shower spray, his face awash with sadness. “I-I'm sorry, Nines. I won't… I love you. I'm so sorry.” Connor sent back a rush of guilt and understanding along with the promise that he would consider his actions more carefully next time. Nines took it all in and began to calm.

Their thirium pumps raced against each other while their bodies fought to stabilize their emotions, stuck together in their own little world for two. They continued to hold each other through it until the water ran cold and they were forced to part, wary of what Hank would say if he showed up to find that the shower had been running for so long. Nines composed himself back into his steely facade as they wiped each other down with a towel, though it broke with a smile as soon as Connor threw a grin his way, happy that they had made up.

Nines slipped his jacket over Connor's shoulders and pulled him close with one hand in the lapels to brush their lips together. “I love you too,” he murmured then crushed their mouths in a proper kiss, earning a delighted moan from his partner. They both knew that they'd never know what tomorrow would bring, but for now they were safe, and they would do everything they could to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how this came out, but I just wanted to get it off my plate so I could get back to focusing on monsters lol. Hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable though. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
